Sibuna, Anubis, Seth i inni
by Agnes01
Summary: Jerome od początku roku zachowuje się dziwnie. Coś ukrywa. Pewnego wieczoru niespodziewanie zrywa z Marą... żeby ją przed czymś chronić. Niestety to nie działa. Kiedy sekret chłopaka wyjdzie na jaw wszystko się zmieni.
1. Rozdział 1

Moje opowiadanie o TDA. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

W salonie domu Anubisa siedzieli już Alfie, Fabian, Joy i Patricia. W lesie, a dokładniej w miejscu zebrań Sibuny rozmawiali Eddie, Jerome i pan Clarke.  
-Jerome, musisz jej powiedzieć –mówił do syna pan Clarke  
-Albo z nią zerwać –dodał Eddie  
-Ale ja nie mogę zrobić ani tego, ani tego –upierał się Jerome  
-Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz? –zapytał Eddie  
-Nie mogę. Jeśli jej powiem, będzie się bała, jeśli z nią zerwę, znienawidzi mnie.  
-Zerwij z nią, ale powiedz, że to po prosu nie wyszło i chcesz żebyście zostali przyjaciółmi –doradził Eddie, ale pan Clarke mu przerwał  
-Nie, jeśli z nią zerwie, ona będzie musiała myśleć, że…  
-Że mi się znudziła –dokończył smutno Jerome, a po chwili namysłu dodał –do końca miesiąca podejmę decyzję. Może on nas nie znajdzie.  
-Masz rację –powiedziała Eddie –ale teraz chodźmy już do domu.  
Cała trójka poszła na parking, gdzie po chwili dołączyła do nich Poppy, wyjęli walizki z samochodu i skierowali się do domu Anubisa. Pan Clarke przypomniał sobe, że musi porozmawiać ze Sweetem, więc poszedł do szkoły. Gdy Poppy, Jerome i Eddie weszli, okazało się, że byli już wszyscy, oprócz Amber, która po chwili weszła z dwiema dziewczynami.  
-Nie uwierzycie! -krzyknęła  
-Chodzi ci o to, że Niny nie będzie z nami w tym roku, czy o to, że te dziewczyny które przyprowadziłaś, będą teraz z nami mieszkały? –zapytała Patricia  
-Te dziewczyny to KT Rush –wskazała ręką na jedną z dziewczyn –a ta –wskazała drugą, z warkoczami –to Willow. A tak w ogóle, to nie to chciałam wam powiedzieć.  
-A co? –zapytała Joy  
-Nina przyjeżdża jutro i będzie uczyła się z nami jeszcze ze trzy miesiące.  
-Jak to? –zdziwił się Alfie -przecież miała jechać do Egiptu.  
-Ale mają jakiś remont, bo coś tam, coś im rozwaliło. Jakaś burza.  
-Super –powiedział Alfie, a Jerome nie mógł w to uwieżyć. Przez to będzie musiał podjąć decyzję szybciej.


	2. Rozdział 2

Moje opowiadanie o TDA. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

W salonie domu Anubisa siedzieli już Alfie, Fabian, Joy i Patricia. W lesie, a dokładniej w miejscu zebrań Sibuny rozmawiali Eddie, Jerome i pan Clarke.  
-Jerome, musisz jej powiedzieć –mówił do syna pan Clarke  
-Albo z nią zerwać –dodał Eddie  
-Ale ja nie mogę zrobić ani tego, ani tego –upierał się Jerome  
-Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz? –zapytał Eddie  
-Nie mogę. Jeśli jej powiem, będzie się bała, jeśli z nią zerwę, znienawidzi mnie.  
-Zerwij z nią, ale powiedz, że to po prosu nie wyszło i chcesz żebyście zostali przyjaciółmi –doradził Eddie, ale pan Clarke mu przerwał  
-Nie, jeśli z nią zerwie, ona będzie musiała myśleć, że…  
-Że mi się znudziła –dokończył smutno Jerome, a po chwili namysłu dodał –do końca miesiąca podejmę decyzję. Może on nas nie znajdzie.  
-Masz rację –powiedziała Eddie –ale teraz chodźmy już do domu.  
Cała trójka poszła na parking, gdzie po chwili dołączyła do nich Poppy, wyjęli walizki z samochodu i skierowali się do domu Anubisa. Pan Clarke przypomniał sobe, że musi porozmawiać ze Sweetem, więc poszedł do szkoły. Gdy Poppy, Jerome i Eddie weszli, okazało się, że byli już wszyscy, oprócz Amber, która po chwili weszła z dwiema dziewczynami.  
-Nie uwierzycie! -krzyknęła  
-Chodzi ci o to, że Niny nie będzie z nami w tym roku, czy o to, że te dziewczyny które przyprowadziłaś, będą teraz z nami mieszkały? –zapytała Patricia  
-Te dziewczyny to KT Rush –wskazała ręką na jedną z dziewczyn –a ta –wskazała drugą, z warkoczami –to Willow. A tak w ogóle, to nie to chciałam wam powiedzieć.  
-A co? –zapytała Joy  
-Nina przyjeżdża jutro i będzie uczyła się z nami jeszcze ze trzy miesiące.  
-Jak to? –zdziwił się Alfie -przecież miała jechać do Egiptu.  
-Ale mają jakiś remont, bo coś tam, coś im rozwaliło. Jakaś burza.  
-Super –powiedział Alfie, a Jerome nie mógł w to uwieżyć. Przez to będzie musiał podjąć decyzję szybciej.


End file.
